Random Story Ideas
by tiffanykiwi
Summary: A bunch of random ideas, let me know if you like any of them.


Story Idea #1: Fires of Destiny (Original Fiction)

I walk into the courtyard of school, feeling really weird. Is it maybe that I'm taller? Or I have a test today? Well, no one's looking at me funny.

Hello, my name's Hanna, and I am completely average. Nothing special about me at all. I'm fifteen, a freshman at Jinx High, and my favorite subject is art.

I go through the first half of the day as usual, but at lunch, something extremely unusual happens. My crush, James, the most popular guy in school, comes and sits by me. My eyes are wide as he sits down across from me. He smiles, and then starts eating his food. Of course, about twenty other people come too because they're either his friends or fans.

I take out my notebook, intent on writing, but when I take out my pen, I frown. It's not my usual one, but as long as it works, I don't really care.

"Where did you get that?" I hear James ask, and I look up. He's staring, frozen, at the pen. I look at it.

"Umm...my bag? I don't know, I have a lot of crap in there." I say, not seeing what the big deal is.

"That means they've chosen another..." He muttered to himself. "And there must be another one near if they have..."

I'm still very confused. "This is just a pen, so why is it such a big deal?"

He gives me a very serious look. "Look at it closely. What's unusual about it?" He asks me.

I take a closer look at the pen. It has the normal part that you click, a leather cord attached to it, and it has one other button on the side.

"Umm...it has another button?" I guess. He nods.

"Don't press them, but they're very important. I can explain everything to you later, if you give me your number." He says, still looking dead serious.

My face turned red. James Harrison, asking me for my number? This couldn't be happening!

I was about to write it down when a scream echoed in the cafeteria. We both whipped our heads to where the sound was coming from. A girl was cornered, terrified, by a red winged beast.

James turned back to me.

"Use the pen, Hanna!" He says frantically.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Push one of the other buttons while pointing it at that thing!" He said, pointing at the beast.

Startled, I jump up and point at the beast and press the button. Golden light shoots out of the pen, and the monster shrieks, seeming to collapse in on itself. I stop, dropping my arm, the light fades, and where the monster had been, something small and round dropped to the ground.

I jog over to it, and bend down, picking it up.

...a bead? I look closely at it, and see that it is indeed a bead, with a minuscule version of the monster inside the bead.

James comes up to me and looks down at it in my hand.

"Wow. Pretty dangerous for your first one." He says. Then he takes the pen and unloops the string. "Put the bead on the string and tie it around your neck."

I do as he says, still amazed at what just happened. Me, and average girl, getting into this? Wow.

Story Idea #2: Not-So-Normal Faunus (RWBY fanfic - turning this into a comic)

I'm not a normal faunus. First off, I have two semblances. I also have two faunus parts; ears and a tail. My first semblance is that I can see people's auras, and my second one is that whatever I draw comes to life. My ears also change color according to my mood.

My name is Naomi Twist, and I'm a wolf faunus.

When I told my family I wanted to go to Beacon, it was...interesting. My dad said, 'definitely not.', my sister said, 'ew, why there?', and my mom said, 'sure, why not?'. Since my dad knows not to argue with my mom, I was allowed to go.

"Well, you're already an amazing fighter, plus with your special abilities, you'll be fantastic there!" She had said, smiling at me.

So here I was, standing in the courtyard, about to step into Beacon, the place I would spend the next four years at. I admit, I was terribly nervous. Who wouldn't be, coming to school with people and faunus who were great fighters? Oh, well, here I go.

After Professor Ozpin has made his little speech, all the people who are here for initiation are supposed to go out to start it.

I stood in line, fidgeting with my ring. I was even more nervous now, I didn't know anyone.

 _Three..._

I took a deep breath.

 _Two..._

I changed my stance to be ready for when I flew.

 _One..._

 _Boing!_

I went flying off into the forest. My life had really begun now.


End file.
